


reach out and touch faith

by transloki



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Catholic Imagery, Devotion, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misuse of Crucifix, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, we all know this is fleabag inspired shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transloki/pseuds/transloki
Summary: ‘Surprised you haven’t gone up in flames yet.’‘I’m an angel, darling. They love me.’-literally just a priest kink mormor pwp because of fleabag i'm so sorry
Relationships: Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	reach out and touch faith

‘Y’know what they say - once a Catholic, always a-’ Sebastian began, before his lips were crushed against Jim’s, being pushed up against the church door.

In retrospect, this was probably one of their more stupid ideas. But, with Jim bored and in a reminiscing mood, how was Sebastian meant to pass up this opportunity. 

‘Bold words from the patron saint of the gays,’ Jim breathed back, grabbing his hand and dragging him along behind him. With it being midnight, the church was dark, the smell of dust and faint candles spreading as he was led past the pews. Various paintings stared back at the two, while they were greeted by a looming statue of Christ on the crucifix, his face contorted in pain.

‘Don’t know what he was complaining about,’ Seb grinned, the marks of their other encounters still littering his back. ‘Surprised you haven’t gone up in flames yet.’

Jim pushed him against the confession booth, smirking. ‘I’m an angel, darling. They love me.’ Before Sebastian could retort, Jim pushed his body against his, grinding his cock against his own as he kissed his neck. Sebastian moved his hand, going to grab Jim’s cock, before finding something hard in his pocket-

‘Just happy to see me?

‘Present’, he grinned, pulling out a smooth wooden crucifix. 

‘Surprised you didn’t go for one with the beads, could be interesting in my- mph’ Sebastian began before being cut off, feeling the hard wood being pushed into his mouth. Pushing up to the hilt, Jim held his hand against the back of Seb’s head, twisting and thrusting it. Trying to avoid his teeth, Seb sucked, moaning around the wood as he drooled. Eyes instinctively tearing up, he felt his face being fucked harder, making it more difficult to breathe. Hazily, with his moans muffled around the crucifix, Jim pulled it away, dropping it to the floor.

Pushing back up against him, Jim produced a small switchblade from inside his jacket pocket. Resting it against Seb’s neck, he whispered into his ear an order: ‘Kneel.’

His mind too blurry to argue back, Seb’s legs gave out under him, dropping to his knees as he looked back up, the saliva still covering his chin. Jim grabbed his hair roughly, resting the knife against his throat. 

‘Anything to confess?’

‘Too much,’ he tried to retort, feeling the blade catch against his throat as he did. Jim traced over his Adam's apple, lightly scratching the skin, drawing blood. Combined with the previous lack of air, it made Sebastian breathlessly cry out.

‘Ready to sin some more then,’ He smirked, removing the knife and forcing his head into his crotch. Instinctively, Seb reached for the zipper with his teeth, doing his best to pull it down as Jim unbuttoned. Pulling his trousers down, he freed his cock, now achingly hard and leaking precome. 

Sebastian took the head into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip as Jim moaned, his hand returning behind Seb’s head as he forced his cock further into his mouth. He gagged, doing his best to accommodate as his eyes watered again, involuntarily moaning as Jim thrusted into his mouth. 

‘Fuck’, Jim breathed, resting the flat of the knife against his throat. The earlier light cuts, now dripping, mixed with the drool trickling from Seb’s mouth. Leaning up, Sebastian rested his hands on Jim’s thighs for any leverage, digging his nails to break the skin. Jim swore, nicking the side of his neck in a deeper cut, before letting him pull away. 

Still out of breath, Seb felt himself being pulled up by Jim and slammed against the confession booth door. Pulling his trousers down, he pushed up against him, guiding his cock to Sebastian’s tight hole. Before he could prepare, Jim slammed in, causing his moans to echo throughout the church. 

His fingers scratching at his back, Jim set a brutal pace, fucking into him against the wall. With blurry vision, Seb looked over to see the statues looking back at him, watching.

‘Put on a show,’ Jim teased, forcing him to continue looking. ‘You’ve got an audience.’ He grinned as he continued thrusting, pace quickening as he was getting closer. 

‘Show them- who you really worship,’ He breathed, biting into Seb’s neck as his thrusts became more erratic. Reaching a hand around to his cock, Jim began pumping his cock, with his other hand coming up to muffle the screams as Seb came. Blood dripping from his mouth, Jim gave one final thrust before coming, filling his hole as come dripped from Sebastian’s arse.

Seb turned around, with Jim resting against his chest as they both caught their breaths.

‘We,’ Sebastian smirked, breathlessly, stroking his hair. ‘Are definitely going to Hell.’

‘I’ll see you there.’

**Author's Note:**

> [jim moriarty voice] if there was a god i would make him suck my pussy
> 
> i rly like comments & prompts pls validate me still hyperfixating on sherlock in this day and age
> 
> thanks always 2 pasiphile for these violent delights getting me into mormor lmao


End file.
